The Beginning of the End
by angeleyenc
Summary: the last time jo saw Dean winchester was two yrs prior to his death...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!! It takes place before lazurus rising and may go beyond too.. not sure yet. summary's of eppy belong to Jensen Ackles

The last time Jo Harvelle saw Dean Winchester was two years ago in a bar in Duluth, Minnesota after Sam was possessed by a demon and he tried to kill her. Dean got shot and she patched him up. The last thing last thing he told her was that he would call her. But he never did. She knew he wouldn't but still she hoped that he would still call. Two years later she heard from a group of hunters that Dean Winchester had died and gone to hell. She didn't believe it at first but when Ellen called her and told her that dean died she lost it. She felt numb on the inside and wouldn't talk to anybody. She couldn't imagine how Sam was feeling. She tried calling Sam but he never picked up. To which she couldn't blame him, i mean how do you talk to someone when your family is gone? So, she decided to call bobby Singer and ask where Dean is buried and pay her respects. It was the least she could do. It took a couple days for bobby to answer but on the third day he answered.

"yello?"

"Hi, Bobby it's Jo."

"Jo? Ellen's daughter?"

"yeah, um.. i wanted to know... where.." she choked a sob and sighed.

" He's buried in Pontiac, Illinois." He gave her directions on where Dean's unmarked grave was.

"Thanks, take care of yourself."

"You to, bye."

-click

_September 18, 2008- four months later..._

Every month to the day, she would go to his grave and pay her respects. But this day was different.

She arrived as she always did, she got out from her car and went over to her destination. She went up to his grave and kneeled, she had a few tears streaming down her face as always. It seemed that she could never cry enough. Their was always more to cry about. She took out a knife that he gave to her from two years ago and layed it down next to the cross.

She always thought that he would go down fighting, not to have to make a deal to bring his brother back to life.

Or in her heart of hearts grown old and die with someone you love. But that's just a fairy tale. She knew the risks with the job, hell dean did too. But not like this. Not with the way he would _sacrifice_ himself for not only Sam but any random stranger, just so that they don't have to see what's beyond the darkness. It truly wasn't fair.

"I miss you, hell everyone does Dean." She almost neared screaming; trying but failing to hold back anymore tears.

Jo, looked up into the sky and screamed. She screamed for Dean, Sam, Ash, anyone who was lost. She screamed until her voice was horase. Then she fell to the ground and everything went black...

The next time Jo woke up was in the back of a car... her car to be exact and it was moving... 'Wait.. why is my car moving?' she thought.

She shot up and nearly screamed when she saw who was driving..

"Dean?" she said her voice hoarse from screaming.

He looked back at her through the rear view mirror and handed her a bottle water. She took it with caution but drank it anyway. Seeing as how she needed to talk and get some answers.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, what happened?" she also noticed that her windows where shattered.

"I don't really know, you tell me." he said with suspicion.

"Look, if your impiling that i made a deal to get you out, then no i didn't."She said with hostility.

"I'm not stupid Dean." a beat later. "Christo." He didn't flinch. "It's really me Jo." She got a flask of holy water from her boot and flung a little at him. "JO!!" "Just checking."

"I swear on christs name it's me!" She gave him a smirk.

"You still a magnet for trouble?"

"No, not anymore."

"You gave up hunting?" he said with a surprise look.

"No, i just look for trouble and i find it."

'Still the same old jo.' he thought with a smirk.

"So, where are we going?"

"Bobby's."

She nodded her head.

"Have you talked to Sam?"

"No, i tried calling him once but he never picked up."

'Great what trouble are you in now Sam' he thought with a sigh.

They reached bobby's house and got out of the car and went up to the front door. Dean knocked on the door. Bobby answers.

"Surprise."

" I don't…,starts saying Bobby who can't get over it. then he sees Jo.

"Yeah, me neither. But here I am, and then Bobby attacks him with a silver knife. Bobby! Bobby, it's me, he adds after Bobby hits him. "Bobby it's really him!"Jo yells out.

"My ass, and, a knife in his hand, he goes up to Dean.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed. You're about the closest thing I haveto a father. Bobby...it's me, and the hunter slowly goes up to him but, after putting his hand on his shoulder, he tries again to stab the young man. "Whoa! I am not a Shapeshifter." Jo tried to stop Bobby but ended up falling against a wall. 'Ow, that gonna leave a mark' she thought. 'well, might as well let them go at it' she thought.

"Then you're a revenant!" he says while Dean pushes him away after snatching the knife from his hands.

"All right. If I was either, would I do this with a silver knife?" and Dean cuts his arm while grimacing. Jo grimanced to just watching.

"Dean?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, he replies and Bobby hugs him. Jo smiled.

"It's…it's good to see you, boy."

"Yeah, you too."

"But…How did you bust out?" At this point jo pushed herself off the wall and went over to the two.

"I don't know. I just, uh...just woke up in a pine bo…, but he stops when Bobby throws holy water at his face. "I'm not a demon, either, you know." He was annoyed that he got holy water on him twice.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful. That don't make a lick of sense."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preaching to the choir."

"Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit…"

"I know. I should look like a _Thriller_ video reject."

"What do you remember?" Jo asked.

"Not much. I remember I was a hellhound's chew toy... And then lights-out. Then I come to six feet under. That was it. Sam's number's not working. He's, uh…He's not…

"Oh, he's alive, as far as I know."

"Good. Wait as far as you know?"

"I haven't talked to him for months."

"You're kidding? You just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, you should have been looking after him."

"I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know? For him, me or Jo. We had to bury you."

"Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned…Usual drill. But Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad he won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said."

"What do you mean?"

"He was quiet...Real quiet. Then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he don't want to be found."

"Yeah, Jo tried calling him too."

"Good, well at least i wasn't the only one."

"Oh, damn it, Sammy."

"What?"

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. I found Jo passed out. Then there was this…this force, this presence, that I don't know, but it…it…it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this, Dean says showing the mark on his shoulder.

"What in the hell…?

"Yeah, it's like a demon just yanked me out or rode me out.

"But why?

"To hold up their end of the bargain.

"You think Sam made a deal?

"It's what I would have done."

A few minutes later, Dean calls the private telecommunications company in charge of Sam's phone and pretending he lost his cell phone, he asks them to activate the GPS of the phone in order to locate it.

"How'd you know he'd use that name? Bobby asks him, surprised that Dean knows which pseudonym Sam has chosen.

"You kidding me? What don't I know about that kid? Dean answers starting his search online. "Hey, Bobby. What's the deal with the liquor store, hmm? he asks him seeing the empty bottles of alcohol. Your parents out of town or something?"

"Like I said, the last few months ain't been all that easy."

"Jo, what were you doing by my grave anyway?"

Jo was standing next to the table where Dean was at with her arms crossed. She had a small yet sad smile on her face.

"Well, i was paying my respects, have been every month close to the day" she said with a sad smile. "I really missed you Dean, not a day went by that i never thought of you."

That's when Dean couldn't take it anymore and pulled her to him and lightly kissed her lips. "I'm sorry, i didn't tell you." he muffled in her hair while hugging her.

"Just promise me you won't do anything remotely stupid again." She hit his arm for emphases.

"Okay, I won't just don't hit me again." Jo smiled.

"Right. umm. Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois, he adds looking at the computer.

"Right near where you were planted."

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

Review! plz?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next one! thanks to all reviews and the hits! still don't own Supernatural... sigh. I'm just borrowing.

Pontiac, Illinois.

Dean, Jo and Bobby knocked on a door to a motel room. The door opened to reveal a brunntte.

"So, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The pizza that takes two guys and a girl to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room."

As they were about to leave Sam comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey is..." Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean smiled.

Dean walked toward sam but then Sam charged at Dean with a knife.

"Who are you?!" Bobby and Jo moved toward Sam to get him off of Dean.

"Like you didn't do this!" yelled Dean.

"Do what?!" shouted Sam.

"It's him Sam, me and Jo went through this. it's really him." Sam pushed off of Bobby and Jo.

"But..."

"I know, i look fantastic huh?" Dean replied while throwing themseleves into each others arms.

"So, are two like together?" Asked the brunette.

"What? no. no. he's my brother" Sam replied.

"Oh, i guess, i should propbably go then." repiled the brunette.

"Yeah, sorry."

A few minutes later..

After the brunnette left, Sam sat down on bed nearby putting his boots on.

"So, what did it cost?"

"The girl? I don't pay, Dean," he answers smiling.

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think, Bobby intervenes. Jo nodded her head too in agreement.

"Well, I didn't," Sam replies.

"Don't lie to me," his brother tells him.

"I'm not lying."

"So, what now? I'm off the hook, and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, alright?" and Dean catches hold of him by his shirt collar.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

"I tried everything, that's the truth, he says freeing himself from his brother's hold. I tried opening the devil's gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, alright? You were rotting in hell for months…for months…And I couldn't stop it. So, I'm sorry it wasn't me, alright? Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize. I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, Bobby interrupts them. I am gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?"

"So, what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asks when Sam brings them some beers.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, um...I started hunting down Lilith. Trying to get some payback."

"All by yourself? Bobby asks. "Who do you think you are, your old man?"

"Sam, you could've called me too ya know." Jo said putting her two cents in as well.

"Uh...Yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. Jo. I…I should have called. I was pretty messed up."

"Oh, yeah. I really feel your pain," Dean says ironically showing a bra.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When?" Dean asks.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out."

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asks.

"But why?" Sam adds.

"Well, I don't know. Some badass demon drags me out, and now this? It's got to be connected somehow."

"How you feeling, anyway? Bobby wanted to know.

"I'm a little hungry." Jo smiled at that. 'Still the same' she thought.

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah, well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They got to have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine."

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning, Sam says. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help."

"I know a psychic a few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell, yeah. It's worth a shot," Dean answers.

"I'll be right back," and Bobby leaves the room along with Jo.

"Hey, wait. You probably want this back," and Sam gives Dean back his amulet.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, Dean, what was it like?"

"What? Hell? I don't know. I…I…I…I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."

"Thank God for that."

"Yeah."

While Dean was in the bathroom he had some kind of flash back but he doesn't remember what happened to him in hell.

Later the boys, Jo and Bobby were leaving the motel. Bobby tells them:

"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up," and he gets in his car.

"I assume you'll want to drive," Sam says throwing the keys of the Impala to his brother. Jo smiles and reluctantly sits in the back seat.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. I almost forgot. Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me? Oh, he exclaims sitting behind the wheel. What the hell is that?" he asks his brother seeing an Ipod plugged in the cigar lighter.

"That's an Ipod jack."

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Jo snickers in the backseat.

"Dean, I thought it was my car, Sam replies and when Dean starts the car, we hear Jason Mann's song _Visions_.

"Really?" he asks, visibly not a fan of this kind of music, and he chucks the Ipod on the back seat nearly missing Jo.

"Hey, person back here!"

Dean smiles at her and takes off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next one! thanks to all reviews and the hits! still don't own Supernatural... sigh. I'm just borrowing. Sorry it took so long!

Jo was the last to get out of the car and followed Sam and Dean to the home of Pamala Barnes. She met Pam a few times through the roadhouse and on a few hunts of her own whenever she needed a psyhics help. She stayed behind Sam and stopped at the door. Bobby knocked and the door opened to reveal the psyhic her self. Bobby made the introductions but when he got to Jo.

"Hey, Pam."

"Jo Harvelle we meet again."

"Wait, again?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sometimes Pam here would help me on some hunts of my own." Jo said sheeplessly.

"Sometimes Jo?"

"Okay, everytime."

"So, Dean Winchester, she says. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so."

"Come on in."

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asks her.

"Well, I ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits, Pam answers. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why."

"So, what's next?"

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here?"

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball without the crystal, she adds and she moves away.

"I'm game", Dean exclaims before following her.

Pam prepares the séance. She lays a tablecloth on which a symbol is drawn and then she squats down to search something in the cupboard. Of course, Dean immediately notices the tattoo ~Jesse Forever~ she has on the lower part of her back and nudges his brother to show it to him.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asks.

"Well, she says laughing, it wasn't forever."

"His loss..."

"Might be your gain," she replies coming up to him and then she moves away.

"Dude, I'm so in," he tells his brother lowering his voice.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive."

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it."

"You're invited, too, grumpy, you too Jo she tells Sam and Jo who just smirks in disgusts.

"You are _not_ invited, you jo are, his brother hastens to add. Jo justs smacks him on the head.

"Ow,"

Bobby, the boys and Pamela are sitting at the table on which the psychic has lightened some candles.

"Alright. Take each other's hands. And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched," she says running her hand under the table.

"Whoa! Dean exclaims. Well, he didn't touch me there."

Jo laughs quietly to herself.

"My mistake, she says laughing and then Dean takes off his shirt to show the mark while Sam, who hadn't seen it yet, looks at Bobby and Jo inquiringly.

"Okay, she says placing her hand on Dean's shoulder. I invoke, conjure, and command you…Appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you…Appear unto me before this circle, and Dean opens an eye to watch her. I invoke, conjure, and command you…Appear unto me before this circle, and suddenly the television switches on. I invoke, conjure and command, and the table starts shaking. Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asks.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you…Show me your face. I conjure and command you…Show me your face. I conjure and command you…Show me your face. I conjure and command you…Show me your…"

"Maybe we should stop," Bobby intervenes as the table shakes more and more.

Jo nods her head yes to.

"I almost got it. I command you…Show me your face. Show me your face now! Aaah!" Pam screams when her eyes start burning and she collapses.

"Call 911," and Sam rushes at the phone. Dean, Jo and Bobby are at Pam's side.

"I can't see. I can't see. Oh, God, no."

Review? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next one! thanks to all reviews and the hits! still don't own Supernatural... sigh. I'm just borrowing. Sorry it took so long! anyway, i wanted to wrap up Lazerus Rising. Finally! sorry it's really long. but anywho, i wanted to start on the next one from this. i probably won't do all of this season just certain ones. so yay! enjoy! Please review!

Later, at Johnny Mac's diner.

"What'd Bobby say? Dean asks as his brother joins him.

"Uh, Pam's stable and out of ICU (Intensive Care Unit)."

"And blind 'cause of us?" Jo retorts.

"And we still have no clue what we're dealing with."

"That's not entirely true."

"No?"

"We got a name. Castiel or whatever. With the right mumbo jumbo we can summon it, bring it right to us"Sam states.

"You're crazy. Absolutely not" Dean repiles.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face-to-face?"Jo exclaims.

"You got a better idea?"Dean asks.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay?"

"So we go find them. Someone's got to know something about something, he adds as the waitress brings them their plates. Thanks," Sam says but instead of leaving, the waitress sits down.

"You angling for a tip?" Dean asks her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for us, and her eyes turn black. Dean...To hell and back, she adds after another possessed locked the entrance door. Aren't you a lucky duck?"

"That's me."

"So, you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples, he jokes. I don't know, he adds getting serious again. It wasn't my doing. I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't," replies the waitress who doesn't believe him.

"No, I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know?"

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out. So if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo."

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself," she threatens him and Dean motions his brother and Jo to stay still.

"No, you won't."

"No?" she repeats.

"No. 'Cause if you were, you'd have done it already. The fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbocharged spirit, hmm? Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big, bad boss demon. But I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. 'Cause whoever it was, they want me out…And they're a lot stronger than you. So, go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crying to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose," he says half-smiling.

"I'm gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs", she threatens him.

After looking at her in the eyes, Dean slaps her in the face, to his brother's and Jo's surprise, but she doesn't move. He slaps her again and she still doesn't react. "That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam, Jo". The boys and Jo rise and, taking money out of his pocket, Dean adds disdainfully: "For the pie".

"Holy crap, that was close, Dean exclaims as the boys and Jo cross the street.

"We're not just gonna leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Jo asks.

"Well, yeah. There's three of them, probably more. We only got one knife between us three."

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately" Sam says.

"Not anymore. The smarter brother is back in town." Jo shakes her head and smiles.

" Dean, we got to take them. They are dangerous." Sam insists.

"They're scared, okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time." Sam and Jo just sigh for now.

That night, at the motel. While Dean and Jo are asleep, Sam slips out of the room and closes the door but Jo's eyes open and she gets up and carefully follows Sam. Sam leaves with the Impala. Jo immedately gets a stolen car and follows him being careful to make a safe distance in between. Back at the motel, suddenly, the television and the radio switch on and Dean wakes up. He hurries and takes his gun and sees that Sam and Jo are not there. Like at the gas station, the sound of the radio gets louder and louder, more and more high-pitched, and the windows and the mirrors of the room shatter. Then Bobby arrives.

A little later, on the road.

"How you doing, kid? Bobby asks.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head...peachy," Dean answers and he takes his phone.

"Hey!" Sam says picking up.

"What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep. Went to get a burger."

"In my car? And is Jo with you?"

"Force of habit, sorry. No, she isn't why? What are you doing up?"

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer and I'll try her cell."

"Alright. Well, uh, spill some for me, huh? And I 'll see if i can find where she is too k?"

"Done. Yeah, I'll catch you later," Dean says before hanging up and we see that Sam is actually in front of Johnny Mac's.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asks him.

"Cause he'd just try to stop us. Have you seen Jo?"

"From what? and no i haven't."

"Werid. Summoning this thing. It's time we face it head-on."

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby."

"We don't know what it is. It…It could be a demon. It could be anything."

"That's why we got to be ready for anything. We got the big-time magic knife, Dean exclaims taking out the knife in question. You got an arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea. "

" I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life."

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me…That much we know, right? Well, I got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"Dean, we could use Sam for this.

"Nah, he better off where he is."

Meanwhile, Jo spots Sam breaking into into the snack and follows him. Sam discovers the corpse of one of the possessed: his eyes have been burned just like Pam's. Suddenly the waitress throws herself at him and hits him several times. Jo hides in the shadows because she has a feeling that something wasn't right with Sam. Sam succeeds in freeing himself and after exchanging some more blows with her, he finally clearly sees her face.

"Your eyes."

"I could still smell your soul a mile away."

"Who was here? You saw it."

"I saw it."

"What was it?"

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead."

"What did you see?"

"Go to hell."

"Funny...I was gonna say the same thing to you, and Sam uses his power to exorcise it. Jo looks on in shock and horror. "Damn it," he exclaims seeing that the person it was possessing is dead.

"Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time," Christie says as she arrives. Jo covers her mouth so she wouldn't make any noises. She looks on with anger now.

"What the hell's going on around here, Ruby?" asks Sam who visibly hides a lot of things from his brother and now Jo. Jo almost gasps, 'Ruby!' her mind screams.

"I wish I knew."

"We were thinking some high-level demon pulled Dean out."

"No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of hell and back into their bodies easy. This guy bleeds, the ground quakes…It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith...Not anybody.

"Then what can?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

Meanwhile, Dean and Bobby are preparing to face Castiel.

"That's a hell of an art project you got going there," Dean exclaims seeing all the symbols Bobby has painted on the walls and on the ground.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doing?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, a knife, Dean enumerates showing the weapons he has placed on the table. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first 10 times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" and Bobby starts the summoning ritual.

At Johnny Mac's.

"So, million-dollar question. You gonna tell Dean and Jo about what we're doing?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, I just got to figure out the right way to say it. Look, I just need time, okay? That's all."

"Sam, thier gonna find out, and if it's not from you, their gonna be pissed."

"Oh, their gonna be pissed anyway. Their both so hard-headed about this psychic stuff, they'll just try and stop me."

"Look, maybe I'll just take a step back for a while."

"Ruby…"

"I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fan club, but he is your brother, and I'm not gonna come between you."

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you."

"Thanks."

"What I do know is I'm saving people...And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going." As soon as Ruby left Sam still sat in the booth looking out of the window. When he heard foot steps.

"How long Sam?"

Sam looked at Jo in shock.

"How?"

"How. Long?!" Jo exclaimed.

Sam nearly flinched when she yelled.

"Ever since Dean died."

Jo didn't say anything after shook her head and left.

"Wait, Jo." Sam left to try and stop her.

"You sure you did the ritual right? asks Dean who starts losing patience. Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" And suddenly, the metal sheets of the roof starts flapping. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind", he says before the light bulbs starts bursting one by one. The doors open and a man appears. As he comes up to them, the hunters shoot at him but he seems to be bullet proof. Dean takes the 'magic knife' and asks him:

"Who are you?

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Suddenly, Dean stabs him but there again, it has no effect on him. Bobby tries in his turn to attack him but the man overcomes him with his powers and he collapses.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone. Your friend is alive, he says as Dean checks Bobby's pulse.

"Who are you?"

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith," and in a moment of light, big black wings spread behind him.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman' eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice...but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people…special people…can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What…Holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is...a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this."

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you, really?"

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!! It takes place before lazurus rising and may go beyond too.. not sure yet. i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!! It takes place before lazurus rising and may go beyond too.. not sure yet. I may just skip every other episode. it would be to crazy to do all of them.

An: So so sorry guys! thanks for the feedback! i've been busy with life and um.. my new job. yay! but anyway enough rambling..

It's been a few weeks since Jo decided to leave the Winchesters for their own battles. After Sam tried to stop her from leaving and explain. she wouldn't hear any of what Sam was saying. So she left. She left Dean and Bobby a message saying that she caught wind of a case and decided to help a friend. She was still in shock that Sam had gone against using his pyschic abilities after he told her and dean that he wasn't using them when all along he was. She just finished a case when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said tiredly.

"Jo, it's Travis" the familiar voice of her former friend.

"Hey, travis, what's up?" She said a little bit cheery even though she was dead tired.

"Look, i need help with a case i'm doing you up for it?"

"Yeah, just got done with a poltergeists. real nasty one." she winced when the phone touched the side of her face with bruises.

Travis then gave her the details to a case in Carthage, Missouri and told her to find a Jack Montgomery.

"Sure be there in a couple hours."

click.

What Travis forgot to mention was that he also had the help of the Winchesters. They surely didn't expect to cross paths again.

Cathridge, Missouri. Jack Montgomery's house.

"Jack, are you stoned?" His wife, Michelle, asks seeing the way he stuffs himself.

"What? It's good. I'm starving. Is…is there dessert?"

It just so happens, and while she goes to the kitchen, Jack helps himself to some more mashed potatoes.

"Hey, babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna finish your steak?"

"You're kidding, right? You've had two already."

"I don't know. I'm just…hungry," and he helps himself in his wife's plate.

"Or you have tapeworm," she jokes.

"Please. I never felt better."

A little later, in the bathroom. While Jack is washing his teeth, he feels terrible pain in his back and suddenly, it's like his bones are "moving" under his skin. Once the attack is over, Jack stands up and checks his back in the mirror but everything seems normal.

Meanwhile, on the road.  
"I can't believe it. Mom? A hunter?"

"I wouldn't have believed it, either, if I hadn't seen it myself, Dean answers. That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down."

"How'd she look? I mean…was she happy?"

"Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful. Dad, too. Until, of course…," but Dean stops when he hears his brother sighing. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just our parents, and now we find out our grandparents, too? Our whole family murdered, and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?" And for a few seconds, the boys both remain silent.

"Sam, I never said anything about demon blood," but the young man doesn't answer. "You knew about that?"

"Yeah, for about a year."

"A whole year."

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine."

"Dean. Whatever."

Later, at the Montgomerys'. Jack asks Michelle, who's upstairs, when the dinner will be ready and when she answers "in 5 minutes", he opens the fridge saying he's starving. As his wife tells him the dinner is coming, Jack only takes a beer. Parked in front of the house, the boys observe Jack with binoculars and Dean asks his brother:

"Are you sure that's him?

"Only Jack Montgomery in town…"

"And we're looking for…"

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring."

"I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure."

Just as Dean was about to say something else, he was startled by the knock on the window. He turned looking surprised to see Jo standing right next to him.

He rolled down the window.

"Jezz, Jo! warn a guy next time your about to give a guy a heart attack!" He whispered.

Jo hid back a laugh. But she couldn't hide the small smile on her face.

"Sorry, anyways, why are you two here?"

"A friend of ours called us, said to look for anything werid." Sam answered her.

"Well, i think that qualifies for werid."she said pointing to Jack who just finished eating a piece of chicken then devoured a pack of raw meat.

"Yeah, i think so too." Sam exclaims.

A little later, at the motel. When Jo and the boys open the door of their room, they see they have a visitor:

"Travis, Dean exclaims seeing the hunter sitting with a beer in his hand. See, Sam. Told you we should have hidden the beer."

"Smartass. Get over here! And he hugs Dean. Ohh, good to see you."

"You too.

"Good to see you," Travis says while hugging Sam.

"You too, Travis.

"Man, you got tall, kid, and Sam laughs. How long has it been?"

"Oh, got to be 10 years," Sam answers.

"You still a…oh, what was it? A mathlete?"

"No."

"Yep, sure is," Dean replies.

Then Travis sees Jo standing by watching.

"Hey, Jo. Good to see you." He hugs her too.

"You too Travis."she said with a small smile.

"Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you…Sticking together like this."

"Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family," Dean adds.

"Sorry I'm late for the dance, Travis says as the four of them sit down around the table. Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded," he jokes showing the cast on his right arm. "So, you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home," Sam answers.

"And?"

"Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger that he forgot to cook," Dean says.

"That's him, alright."

"What's him?" Dean asks Travis.

"Boys, and Jo, we got a rougarou on our hands."

"Crap." Jo muttered sadly.

Dean looks at her. Then at Travis.

"A rougarou? Dean repeats pretty surprised. Is that made up? That sounds made up."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers…rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

"Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cell phone on his belt."

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes."

"So, what, they go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam intervenes.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly, Travis says while at the Montgomerys', Michelle cuts her finger with a kitchen knife. But most of all, they're hungry."

"Hungry for what?"

"At first, for everything, but then for long pig," Travis adds while Jo and Sam sighs.

"Long pig?" Asks Dean who doesn't know this term.

"He means human flesh," Sam enlightens him.

"And that is my word of the day."

"Hunger grows in till they can't fight it, till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens."

"What happens?" Sam asks him.

"They transform completely and fast."

Jo shudders remembering when she had a hunt similar to this one. Only it was a friend that she had to kill.

Meanwhile, at the Montgomerys'.

"I think I need stitches, Michelle says after running some water on her cut.

"I got to go," says Jack who can't take his eyes off the blood.

"What?"

"I got to get out of here," and he leaves.

"Where are you going? Jack?!"

A/N: review! plz? Sorry it's been so long. my muse left me. but now it's back. yay! next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!! It takes place before lazurus rising and may go beyond too.. not sure yet. i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!!

"One bites all it takes, Travis continues. Eyes, teeth, skin, all turns. No going back, either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" Dean wants to know.

"Let's just say it runs in his family." Jo nodded understanding. The idea of killing someone you know because of something horrible happing to them. She shuddered at the thought.

"You mean, uh," Sam starts saying.

"Killed his daddy back in 78. Son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife. Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system.'

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kidI don't think I'd have had the heart. No. Wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do."

That night, Jack is in a pub and sitting at the bar, he eats peanuts in handfuls.

"One more, please, he asks the bartender after finishing his drink. Can I get some more peanuts?"

"Come on. What are you drinking? It's my treat," a man says at the other hand of the bar.

"No, thank you," a young woman answers.

"Oh, don't be like that. Have a drink with me."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Okay, well, where is he?"

"Hey, douche bag. She doesn't want to talk to you," Jack intervenes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," the guy answers.

"I said, he starts repeating going up to him, she doesn't want to talk to you, you fat sweaty dick. Now, leave her alone."

"You, uh, seriously want to do this, guy?"

"You know, I really think I do."

Then the man tries to punch Jack but he catches his hand and breaks his wrist. Horrified by what he's just done, Jack runs away.

Meanwhile, at the motel, Dean, Jo and Travis are getting ready to face Jack.  


"So, fire, huh?" Dean asks.

"The only way I found to kill these bastardsdeep-fry em," he says fiddling with his little flame-thrower.

"Well, that's gonna be horrible. Is that what you did to Jack's dad?"

"Huh huh." Travis noticed Jo staring out the window. "You okay there Jo?" Jo turned around and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Dean was about to question jo when Sam entered.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Sam says when, entering the room, he sees the flame-throwers on the table.

"None to waste, Travis replies. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains."

"What if he doesn't hulk out? Sam asks. I did a little homework. I've been checking out the lore on rougarous."

"What, my 30 years of experience not good enough for you?"

"What? No. No, II just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't.."

"Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness. It is," Dean jokes. Jo looked at Sam and could see that he was hoping he didn't have to kill this innocent man. She felt bad for him.

"Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but, uh, I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"Really?'

"See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform."

"So, what? Go vegan, stay human?"

"Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not"

"Long pig," Dean exclaims.

"Right."

"Good on you for the due diligence, Sam, Travis tells him. But those are fairy tales. Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of took that bite."

"Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will."

"So, what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?"

"No, we talk to him, explain what's happening. That way, he can fight it."

"Fight it? Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?"

"Yeah," Dean answers.

"Yeah. Right, then. Somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away? That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy. But it's pure, base instinct. Everything in natures got to eat. You think he can stop himself cause he's nice?"

"I don't know, Sam responds. But were not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for," and he leaves the room. "I'll talk to him." Jo said and left to follow Sam.

"What's up with your brother?"

"Don't get me started."

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates.. been busy with work.. plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!! It takes place before lazurus rising and may go beyond too.. not sure yet. i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!!

Jo ran out after Sam. She found him sitting on a park bench.

"Sam, you alright?"

"No Jo, I'm not" he snapped.

"Look all i'm saying is you have to tell dean about what's been going on with you."

"He already knows about my powers, he saw me using them."

"Really, and Ruby too?"

"Yeah."

"Why Sam?"

"Because Dean was gone, and I had to carry on without him. You have no idea what i've been going through, hell what i'm still going through."

Jo sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know what it's like to lose someone that you love, really, i get it. Moving on is hard, painful and it sucks. But being alone in this world, is like you are truly gone. Because once you are it sure as hell is hard to come back to the land of the living." Jo said with tears in her eyes. Sam looked up at Jo and swallowed the lump in his throat. Trying to hold back tears but failing.

"It will get better sam, just need time." Then Jo left Sam alone to his thoughts.

On the road.

"Alright, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know, I'm down. But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove."

"Meaning?" Sam asks.

"Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive."

"This guy has a name and a wife."

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn."

"Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off."

"And maybe he can't. That's all I'm saying."

"Alright, we'll just have to see, then, okay?"

"This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate."

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car or I will, and Dean pulls the car over. You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean?! Sam asks after getting out of the car slamming the door. Because of crap like this!"

"Like what?"

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!"

"I do not."

"You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot! Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong! But instead of answering, Dean only lowers his head. What?"

"Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately."

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None."

"Then enlighten me!"

"I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins. And I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this..."this curse and make something good out of it. Because I have to."

"Let's just go talk to the guy. I mean Jack, he corrects. Okay?"

A little later, the boys enter the Montgomerys garden where Jack, lost in thought, is watering the plants.

"Jack Montgomery? I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother. Dean. We need to talk."

"About?"

"About you. About how you're changing."

"Excuse me?"

"You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin, Dean intervenes, and your appetites reaching, you know, hungry, hungry hippo levels. How am I doing so far?"

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're people who know a little something about something," Dean answers.

"We're people who can help, Sam adds. Please, just hear us out."

"A..a what?" Jack asks a few minutes later.

"A rougarou. Sounds made-up, I know, but, believe me, it's not."

"Alright, I ve noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things, but I just I don't know. I'm I'm sick or something."

"Your father was one of these things, Sam tells him. Your real father. He passed it on to you."

"No. Are you guys listening to yourselves? You sound like you re-"

"Skip the whole you guys sound crazy , shall we? Dean interrupts him. You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier."

"Hungrier for?"

"Long pig. You know, a little manburger helper may have crossed your mind already."

"No."

"It doesn t have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off," Sam tells him.

"No."

"Others have"

"We re not gonna lie to you, though, Dean says. It s not gonna be easy. You re gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I m telling you, you got to say no, or"

"Or what?" Jack asks.

"You feed once, and it s all over, Sam answers. And then we'll have to stop you."

"Stop me? My dad Did, uh, somebody stop him?"

"Yes."

"Get off my property right now. I see you guys again, I m calling the cops."

"Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they re in danger."

"Now!" He shouts.

"Good talk," Dean tells his brother as they're leaving.

A/N: SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! this took so long!! life got in the way.. anywho, a early x-mas present!!!!!! happy holidays! review! plz? Thanks for all the feedback guys! XOXO!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!! It takes place before lazurus rising and may go beyond too.. not sure yet. i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song!! !

That night, Jack, sitting on a bench, listens to his voice mail. "Jack, I don't know where you are, but you're scaring me. Come home. We need to talk. Please?" After switching off his cell phone, Jack notices a young woman standing at the window of one of the apartments of the building he's in front of. Visibly in a trance, he heads for the emergency staircase and starts climbing. The boys and Jo, who were watching him, understand then that the young woman is in danger and they rush to the building with their flame-throwers. As for Jack, he's now in front of the window of the young woman's room but when she turns off the light, Jack's reflection appears in the window and he realizes he's changing. He manages to control himself and then he leaves. A few minutes later, the boys and Jo breakdown the door of the apartment of the young woman who of course starts screaming.

"Wait! Uh, we're here to save you, I guess, Dean says seeing there's actually no danger.

"We should go."Jo said.

"Yeah," he answers Jo and he shuts the door.

A little later, Jack enters his house and tells his wife that he s back but he gets no answer. Then, he sees that his wife is gagged and tied to a chair. As he goes up to her, Travis catches him from behind and places a handkerchief soaked in chloroform on his nose. When Jack regains consciousness, he's handcuffed.

"Michelle? Okay. We're gonna stay calm. We're gonna give this man whatever he wants. Anything. Just take it and go, please."

"I'm sorry about this, Jack, Travis tells him. I truly am. It's not the way that I wanted it to go," he adds removing Michelle's gag.

"Who are you?" Jack asks.

"You already met some friends of mine. Two brothers?"

"They said that if I..Look, I haven't hurt anybody."

"Not yet, but you would've. They always do. I'm doing you a favor, son."

"Jack, what's he talking about?"

"Tell her, Jack. Tell her the truth. She deserves to know."

"Just let her go. She's not a part of this."

"A part of what? Michelle wants to know. Jack?!"

"I really do apologize, but she is part of it."

"What?" Jack asks.

"Michelle tell him what you told me when I got here."

"Michelle?"

"I said don't hurt me...because I'm pregnant," she says crying.

"J...just hold on a minute."

"Now you see the mess we're in? I can't make this mistake all over again. I won't be around in 30 years. This has got to end now. I know you don't believe me, but I'd give anything not to have to do this."

"No. No. No. No."

"Oh, God. Please don't!" Michelle exclaims seeing Travis taking a gas can out.

"You don't have to do this! If you want to kill me, kill me, but not my wife, Jack says while Travis is pouring the flammable liquid. Okay? I'm begging you."

"Ain't got no choice. My condolences."

In a rage, Jack starts changing and his strength increases. He succeeds in breaking the handcuffs and he falls upon Travis. At first, the hunter manages to defend himself but Jack quickly gains the upper hand and, keeping Travis on the floor, he bites him in the neck. Right away, Travis blood starts pouring and it stirs up even more Jack's hunger, who then crunches him again. Suddenly, Jack turns towards Michelle who screams seeing the new face of her husband. Jack goes up to her but only to untie her. She shouts him to stay away from her and she runs away from the house. As for Jack, still so hungry, he goes back to Travis.

A little later, the boys and Jo park their car in front of the Montgomery house.

"I guess now we know where Travis is," Dean points out seeing the hunters car.

"That stupid son of a bitch."

And flame-throwers in their hands, the boys and Jo head for the door. They enter without making any noise and discover a huge bloodstain on the wall-to-wall carpet. Following a long streak of blood that reaches behind the sofa, Dean says:

"Oh, God. Think that's Travis?"

"What's left of him. Guess you were right about Jack."

And suddenly, the rougarou shows up behind Dean and pins him against the table. The young man violently hits his head and loses consciousness. Then, Jack sets about Sam and he knocks him out with his flame-thrower. He turns his sights on Jo and violently knocks her into the wall while her body falls to the floor.

When Sam regains consciousness, he's locked in a closet.

"Dean? Jo?"

"Dean and Jo can't come to the phone right now," Jack responds.

"Jack! If you hurt them, I swear to God !"

"Calm down! Your brother's alive. Jo to. But not if you don't calm down!"

"Alright, Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?"

"We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session."

"Jack, please."

"I don t think so. After what you did?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You sent your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive!"

"What? Why?"

"He didn't t say, Jack answers while Sam takes a coat hanger to pick the lock. I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves."

"Listen to me. You got to believe me. My brother and I, even Jo, we never would have hurt her, okay?' Sam says while Jack goes up to Dean who's lost a little blood and the rougarou soaks his finger in the blood.

"Oh, God, I'm so hungry," Jack says after licking his finger.

"Jack, don t do this."

"I can't ever see my family again. You two, your friends, you made me into this!"

"No one's making you kill us, Sam says still busy trying to pick the lock. Listen to me. You got this dark pit inside you. I know. Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster."

"Have you seen me lately?"

"It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It's your choice, and the rougarou comes up a little closer to Dean who finally regains consciousness. Jo opens her eyes to see Jack leaning toward Dean. "Jack!" Sam shouts getting out of the closet and seeing the flame-thrower, Jack rushes at him to be done with it. The young Winchester has no choice but to burn him alive.

A little later, on the road.

"You did the right thing, you know. That guy was a monster. There was no going back believe me" Jo said.

"Why?"

"Because one of my friends got the gene from his dad too."

"Sorry jo."

"It's okay, i've uh, made peace with it now."

"Sam, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately."

"Don't worry about it, Dean."

"It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing it scares the crap out of me."

"If it's all the same, I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Wait a minute. What? You don't want to talk? You?"

"There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand."

"Why don't you try?"

"I can't. Because this thing, this blood it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with."

"Not alone."

"I second that" jo spoke up.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers it's playing with fire. I'm done with them. I'm done with everything."

"Really? Well, that's a relief. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I m not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice."

A/N: review! plz? sorry for the wait... life happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song! It takes place before lazurus rising and may go beyond too.. not sure yet. i don't own supernatural.. *sigh* only kripke does... i don't own the song title either. "the beginning of the end." - No, Really. i love this song! ! An: I'm sorry it's been a long time *hides from tomatos*.. anyway, on with the story! Who's excited for Season 8? *raises hand* XD

Sitting on her bed, Anna seems miles away, as if she was absorbed by voices she's hearing. She comes back to reality when the psychiatrist tells her:  
"Anna? Do you know where you are? You're at the Connor Beverly behavioral medicine center. Do you know why you're here? Do you remember what you did? You were hysterical. It took four people to restrain you."

"I-I was trying to warn them."

"Warn who?"

"Everyone. Forget it. It was stupid."

"What were you trying to warn them about?'

"Look. I get it. You think I'm nuts. If I were you, I'd think I was nuts. But it's all true."

"It's okay. You can tell me. I'm here to listen."

"The end is coming. The apocalypse."

"The apocalypse. Like in the Bible?"

"Kind of. I mean, same bottom line. This demon, Lilith, is trying to break the 66 seals to free Lucifer from hell, Anna explains while the doctor is taking notes. Lucifer...will bring the apocalypse. So...Smoke em if you got em," she says before hearing voices again.

"Anna?" she calls her seeing the young woman seems miles away again.

"Sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just listening."

"So, you were saying that there are, uh, 66 of these seals in the world?"

"No. No. There are about 600 possible seals, and Lilith only has to break 66 of them, and no one knows which 66 she's gonna break."

"I see."

"That's why it's nearly impossible to stop her. And that's why the angels are losing. That's why we're all gonna die."

A little later, an orderly arrives with the medicine cart and, opening the door of the young woman's room, he says:

"Time for your meds, Anna, but busy drawing some kind of stained-glass window, she doesn't answer. Anna? He repeats and when she turns around, she looks terrified. What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Your face What happened to your face?" She says retreating towards the window.

"I know, he answers and his eyes turn black. I'm downright kissable. Shh."

Then the orderly double-locks the door but Anna, using telekinesis, moves a chest in his direction and pins him against the door, his head hitting the window pane so violently that he loses consciousness. Anna takes advantage of it to escape.

In a pub. Having apparently lost some cash in a pool game, Sam tells his opponent:

"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just just give me a chance to win it back."

"It's your cash.

"Excuse me, Dean intervenes. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets."

"Hey, he insisted, Brian replies.

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying"

"Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You're drunk!"Jo exclaims.

"Let's make it $500, Sam offers.

"$500?" Dean and Jo both exclaim.

"Sure. 500, Brian says after Sam has put the bills on the edge of the table. Your break, and while Brian is looking elsewhere, the Winchester brothers, and Jo or rather the swindlers, exchange a look of complicity before Sam makes the first shot.

"Keep the money," he suddenly says after noticing Ruby's presence near the bar and then he leaves the pool table.

"Keep the money?" Dean asks very surprised. What? But when he and Jo turn around, they understand what's going on.

"Hey, Sam says joining Ruby.

"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me, Dean says coming to her. "Me too." Jo says while standing next to Dean with her arms crossed, glaring at her too.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone," Ruby replies.

"What is it?" Sam asks her.

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great! Demon whispers That's reliable, Dean adds. While Jo scoffs.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

"Why? Who is she? Sam asks.

"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out, Sam suggests.

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks, Dean tells Ruby.

"What case?" She wants to know.

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important" Jo retorts.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done."

"Wait, wait, wait, Sam keeps her. This this hospital Anna escaped from. It got a name?"

Driving down the dark stretch of road, Dean is driving and Sam is speaking on the phone.

"Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks." Sam says while jotting down some info.

click

"Well, Anna Milton's definitely real." Sam says.

"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive." Dean states.

"We've driven further for less, Dean. Dean shakes his head while Sam says, "You got something to say, say it."

"Oh, I'm saying it - this sucks."

Jo is sitting in the back looking through some infomation about Anna Milton as well while trying to stay out of a fight that she knows will eventually erupt.

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and - and you're BFF with a demon?"

"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail - real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure, Dean lets trade stories, how was hell?, don't spare any details.

_**Six Months Earlier**_

**EXT. CROSSROAD - NIGHT**  
Sam is burying a box in a crossroad to summon a crosseroad demon. He is drunk.

"Come on! Where the hell are you?" Sam exclaims.

"I was wondering whether to come or not. I mean, you shot one of my co-workers. Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but you don't look so hot, buddy. I guess burying your brother didn't agree with you." says a man wearing a suit, he starts walking toward Sam as his eyes flash red and return to normal.

"Well?"

"Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first."

Sam takes out the knife and slams it down on an outdoor table.

"No devil's traps, either. I'm not here to play games."

"Well, let me guess. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go. I'm sorry, Sam. That's not gonna happen."

Sam stabs the knife into the crossroad demon's hand. The demon screamed.

"I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want candy! I want to trade places with Dean."

"No."The demon said with a malious sneer.

"Just take me! It's a fair trade!"

"No!"

"Why not? Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean go, and she can have me."

"Don't you understand, Sam? It's not about your soul. Dean's in Hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord." And with that Sam stabs the demon making him dead.

~end flashback~

The impala continues to drive into the night carrying her precious cargo. Jo sitting in the back stares at Sam seeing the haunted look in his eyes and Dean staring striaght ahead glaring out into the night. She sighed. 'It's gonna be a long night she thought.

**INT. HOSPITAL - DAY**

The Pyschologist who evaluted Anna states, "Of course I want to help however I can," while looking at the two men and woman.

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Sam asks.

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her," Jo states.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent" Sam asked.

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends - Bright future."

"So,what happened - she just... flipped?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" asked Jo.

"She thought demons were everywhere" She says while giving a sketch book to Sam.

"Interesting." Dean utters.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"Well, that - that's just batty" Dean repiles.

Sam turns the pages and they see some meaningful sketches and the text 'Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.

"That's Revelations." Jo utters.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?"

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation" Dean repiles.

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now" the pyschologist says before leaving.

Milton Home- Day.  
They pull up to the house and walk up to the front door. Dean knocks and no one answers.

"Maybe they're not home" Dean repiles.

"Both cars in the driveway."Jo says while looking to the driveway.

Dean tries the door. It's unlocked and they enter the house.

"Mr. And Mrs. Milton?" Dean calls out.

"We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions" Sam says. Before any of them know it they see  
two dead bodies lying in the floor. Their throats have been cut.

AN: Wow! uh, been a really long time hasn't it? well, ill spare ya the details and say "im back! in saddle again!" hehe! Anyway, i haven't given up on any of my stories just haven't been in the mood for writing i guess. And life happened and all that jazz. anywho, thx for all the reviews and fave's. much love and hugs to all ya'll! review plz? *shows sammy's puppy dog face* XD


End file.
